People currently use video editor programs to edit an existing source video to create personalized videos, for example, home movies that contain only the portions of one or more videos of interest to the user. The video editor program attaches user-selected portions of frames or images to other frames or images to create an edited or personalized video.
Although the video editing process provides flexibility for users to edit existing video and create new videos therefrom, the process is typically time-consuming and frustrating. Images captured on the video often appear jittery or jerky because the camera was in motion while the video was originally made. This camera motion causes the images in the frames of the video to exhibit uneven or jerky motion and uneven zoom when the captured image is zoomed in on.
Current video appliances, for example, camcorders and personal video recorders, can, to some extent, stabilize images while the video is originally being taken and can locate objects within shots while the video is being taken. However, these features are currently not implemented in video editor programs which operate on videos that have already been taken. Thus, if a video was originally taken with a video recorder that did not have the capability of removing camera jitter from the recorded video or the capability of allowing for jitterless zooming while the video is being taken, it is very difficult subsequently to remove these imperfections from the video.